


collab: Weaponized

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain America Steve Rogers, Digital Art, Fanart, Lingerie, M/M, Vampire Bucky Barnes, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: art created in collaboration with Weaponized ✨
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	1. Glass House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weaponized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Glass House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368524) by [Weaponized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/pseuds/Weaponized). 
  * Inspired by [If You Can’t Ride Two Horses At Once You Should Get Out Of The Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139103) by [Weaponized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/pseuds/Weaponized). 



>   
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMF, edgy twink vamp!Bucky. so tasty 👀

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Images: Sebastian Stan photographed for Flaunt (2012), the rose window in the banner is in Cathedral of Notre Dame de Paris

* * *

for [Glass House](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368524) by [Weaponized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/pseuds/Weaponized)

> Bucky was always extremely good at getting what he wanted. He won hearts, bets, card games, and took shots, risks and leaps successfully or not at all. No hesitation.
> 
> The only, single exception to this rule is Steve.
> 
> Steve makes him beg.
> 
> **OR** Bucky didn't become the Winter Soldier, he became a vampire in 1945 instead. And Hallowe'en in the Captain America-Barnes household is a little bit wild.

CW: blasphemy, lovingly rough BDSM 😍


	2. If you can't ride two horses at once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WWII-era kinky PWP. with **lingerie** and a twist, since it's, you know... Wep 😁😘
> 
>   
>  **seriously explicit NSFW ahead. you been warned.**   
> 
> 
>   
>   
> 

* * *

* * *

**Image** : bloody corsetry

* * *

**Image** : toothy blowjob

* * *

**Image** : taken from behind

* * *

Images:

  * [corset](https://www.etsy.com/pl/listing/831852492) from [ZoeVolfWorkshop](https://www.etsy.com/pl/shop/ZoeVolfWorkshop?ref=simple-shop-header-name&listing_id=831852492)
  * London during [the Blitz](https://www.gettyimages.com/detail/news-photo/fires-burning-in-central-london-after-luftwaffe-air-raids-news-photo/2637223)



* * *

For [If You Can’t Ride Two Horses At Once You Should Get Out of the Circus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28139103) by [Weaponized](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaponized/pseuds/Weaponized).

> Steve felt his mouth drop open and he was on his knees on the bed before his mind had caught up with his hands. Bucky’s front was drenched in scarlet blood, dark red and horrifying, but the moment his fingers touched the fabric that covered waist and hips in a tragic cascade, he realised that it wasn’t Bucky’s.

Content warning: the boys do get kind of dark, but... it's WWII, after all. There's discussion of stabbing a Nazi while they're in bed, in any case.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
